The fight that didn't last
by Jennifur
Summary: This is based on the hit series Lizzie Mcguire and when they are in high school and its about change in life.


(disclaimer-Lizzie,matt,gordo,miranda,ethan,kate,lanny,and everyone else from the Lizzie Mcguire show aren't my characters they are the characters of the creator of the show.My two characters I added is Rory and Eric.)  
  
THE FIGHT THAT DID NOT LAST!  
  
It was the first year of high school when Lizzie,Miranda and Gordo all went there own ways during the summer.The highlights of the summer are,the three went their separate ways because of a stupid fight they had.Lizzie became popular and became bestfriends with Kate.Claire didn't find much interest in Kate anymore because she was sick of following her around.Miranda and Claire both became the best of friends and Gordo and Ethan became good friends.  
  
It was the first day of school and they were checking out the classes they had.Lizzie was walking down the hall and saw Miranda at her locker.  
  
"Excuse me but your around my locker.Step away!"exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"ME!?Well sorry but this is my locker and sorry to say but ever since the summer you've changed that stupid camp really changed it all your acting like such a stupid loser I mean I can't believe you disliked Kate for so long and now you guys are bestfriends again.I thought you siad we would be friends for life!"said Miranda ashamingly.  
  
"Well if I'm so stupid why did you ever bother being my bestfriend? why would you bother with any of this?"asked Lizzie sadly and angrily.  
  
"Maybe because I thought we'd have hope in being bestfriends but maybe this is all your fault for not being my partner then spending all day with Kate."said Miranda as she walked away.  
  
Gordo still talked to Lizzie and Miranda very often.Lizzie was heading to english class with Kate when they saw Parker.  
  
"Hey girl we haven't talked in sooo long.You look great!"said Lizzie shocked.  
  
"Yeah it's been a while so what happened between you and Gordo and Miranda?"asked Parker in confusion.  
  
"Oh we got in a little fight but now Kate and I are friends again.Well anyways we gotta get going now or else we'll be late."said Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie and Kate were walking down the hall when Ethan bumped into Kate by accident.He was amased with her looks but was checking her out and then he crouched down and picked up her books "Hey Kate,not too bad not too bad."Lizzie was continuing down the hall with gordo."So Gordo do you like Parker?"asked Lizzie.  
  
"Well I don't think it's your place to be going there but yeah I do.I was going to ask her out but it brought back all those memories of you being there for me.I guess it's all the stuff thats going on with us now that makes it hard for us to just hang out and talk.I think I'll take my seat now I'll call you some time."said gordo.  
  
Lizzie walked to her seat in confusion.She sat down and started to think then thoughts and memories about junior high came upon her thoughts.She started to cry when Kate walked in.Kate didn't care what was wrong with Lizzie.Kate was too into Ethan so she followed him to the back rows.Miranda saw Lizzie crying and walked over."I'm sorry I was being so rude but I thought your popularity made you forget about me.What's wrong?"said Miranda with an appololgy.  
  
"I'm sorry too it's just I thought about when we were at Kate's ninth birthday which was so great but I thought about everything you,Gordo and I have done together.I miss that and I figured I don't need popularity all I need are my real friends."said Lizzie sadly.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie sat together and said what they needed to.Soon they made up and saw Gordo being ignored by Ethan.He then walked up to Lizzie and Miranda trying to see if they'd accept his appology.  
  
"Hey Miranda,Lizzie,I'm sorry for the way I acted over the summer breaks I just got caught up in the crowd and needed some attention,but I don't want to be popular all I want is for the three of us to be friends again I can't stand this ignoration I'm recieving from Ethan.Please accept my appology."said Gordo in frustration.  
  
Soon enough they were all friends again but that moment came when Kate,Claire and Ethan came up to the three.  
  
"WHAT'S THIS LIZZIE,YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T NEED MIRANDA AND GORDO ANYMORE!"exclaimed Kate.  
  
"Yeah Miranda you betrayed my trust you said you would never be friends with them ever again.As far as I'm concerned we are so over..........you can kiss our friendship good-bye."said Claire in disappointment.  
  
"Uh yeah what they said Gor-don,you were never that popular.Props man.....peace."said Ethan as he walked away silently.  
  
Miranda,Gordo and Lizzie all hugged and made up.The only other problem was they had met 2 other very annoying people that always skipped school and everything.Gordo wrote a note to the two saying:  
  
Dear Rory and Eric, sorry to say but our friendship could no longer continue because of problems Lizzie,Miranda and I have had.We feel we need to be 3 bestfriends together for a little.We're not up to the whole skipping school and stuff,you guys like to steal and do drugs like you we aren't exactly what you think we are.I hope you'll understand but put it this way......our friendship is over now.You weren't even here for the first day and thats pretty pathetic.Well I should probably get going now so let's continue on with our lives as talking companions but not friends.Buh bye now. -Gordo,Miranda,Lizzie  
  
and so their journey of high school began with their friendship patched up and everything going fine.Except back in the Mcguire household Matt and Lanny have been up to no good playing dirty little tricks and setting out traps around the house.Still the same old boys they always were.  
  
THE END!  
(N.A-This is not easy for me because I don't have much imagination for Liaaie Mcguire.I hope you all enjoyed it and learned that just because you become popular doesn't mean you should loose your bestfriends because they aren't popular.I don't know if my story showed much about it but I will continue on my series of Lizzie Mcguire stories.Please send me reviews and let me now what you think of my plot for my story.Thanks for your time!) 


End file.
